


Paint me a rainbow

by MarieITNO98



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Rainbows, Softness, august afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: Martino and Nico are preparing for Filippo's birthday party and Marti always knows what to say





	Paint me a rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonApple83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/gifts).

> Was this fic inspired by Federico's lovely answer to what he would have done if he had been in Marti's shoes? Definitely yes. 
> 
> I have no idea if Filippo's Birthday is in August. I hope it is...
> 
> English is not my native language, all mistakes are mine.  
Hope you enjoy <3

The sensation is new for him.  
He quickly brushes over the goosebumps on his arms and shakes his head.  
"Hey, hold still."  
Nico lifts his gaze at Marti who's looking down at him with furrowed brows, his eyes solely focused on the spot on his cheek.  
In the warm afternoon light that is falling in through the opened window, his freckles stand out more than usual. Nico always counts them. He's sure he finds a new one every time he does it.  
His whole body tingles when the paintbrush touches his cheek again. He shivers with pleasure. One that travels from the tips of his toes up to his scalp and leaves a trace of warmth, making his lips curl into a smile.  
"It's relaxing," he tells Marti.  
"Mhm. I think we need more yellow."  
Nico loves it when Marti's voice is so determined. It's as if nothing can stop him from achieving his goal. He has discovered a lot of stubbornness and determination underneath these curls.  
"Tilt your chin up a bit." He closes his eyes at Marti's gentle touch, feels his warm finger on his skin. "Yeah, that's good. Stay that way."  
Nico lets his gaze wander around the room. Over his shelves and books. To his drawings and art pieces. It feels weird being back here with Marti. Back in the room where it all started. Where Marti's compliment made his heart race and he tried not to steal too many glances.  
"Almost done. Just a bit more blue."  
Marti continues his work and Nico closes his eyes. His senses are all focused on the soft brush on his cheek and Marti's breath close to his ears.  
He opens his eyes just in time to see Marti lean back and smile. It's Nico's favorite smile. The warm, endearing one that makes him fall in love with him even more.  
"I hope Filippo likes it." Marti stands up and hands Nico the small mirror from the desk so he can take a look too.  
"It's amazing!"  
"You think?"  
Nico nods. The rainbow flag is small. Not big enough to cover his cheek but just the right size to have all colors.  
Nico raises his hand to touch it but Marti quickly grabs it. "It's still wet. We have to wait a few minutes."  
Marti squeezes his hand, he's not letting go. They stay like that a moment. Nico sitting on the bed and Marti in front of him, holding hands.  
He doesn't know where the sudden sadness and melancholy comes from. He has the urge to press Marti close to his chest and make sure he knows how loved he is.  
He slowly leans his head against Marti's stomach and exhales deeply. His hand intertwines with Marti's and he brings them both to his lips, giving Marti's a gentle kiss.  
Marti doesn't say anything. He gently untangles his one hand and begins caressing Nico's hair.  
Nico can feel how his body lets go. As if it is releasing a deep breath as well.  
"I'm here," Marti whispers in his ear. "I'm here, ok?"  
Nico relaxes into the rhythm of Marti's breathing. He closes his eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
It passes as fast as it came. All of the sudden, the August sun shines a bit brighter through the yellow curtains and the ice-cold grip around his heart melts away.  
Nico clears his throat. "Thank you."  
He still feels shame and confusion when his mood changes. Yet, Marti is the only person where he feels like he doesn't have to apologize all the time. The only person that makes him feel good again just by being here.  
"Do you wanna get dressed?" Marti gives him an encouraging smile.  
"Has the paint dried?"  
"It should be. Mine is completely dry."  
He points to his wrist where Nico painted his small rainbow flag. "They both look beautiful. Filippo will love it."  
"Do you think Gio, Luchino, and Elia will actually show up with a flag as well?" Nico asks and wants to get up to get his shirt from the wardrobe. It's his best dark blue satin shirt. One of the few things that he left in his room and also the reason why he asked Marti to come to his parent's house and not his own apartment. But he's comfortable right now, being so close to Marti, so he stays where he is.  
"Filippo insisted on it. He said no one is allowed to drink from the beer unless they have a rainbow flag somewhere on their body."  
"I'm sure he was joking."  
"Hey! We spent an hour painting these flags. He better not be joking."  
Nico looks at him and is suddenly overcome with pride. "I'm proud of you, Martino." the words are out of his mouth before he can think about it. "I'm really proud of you."  
Marti blinks a few times. "For what?"  
"For not being ashamed of who you are and, " he looks down, searching for the right words, "for not giving up on me." He spreads his arms, "Being back here reminds me of the first time you came over and also when we studied together. I was so afraid that night that you would find out about my true self and leave me." His voice trails off, his mind someplace far away.  
Marti squeezes Nico's hand, "I would never give up on you."  
Nico feels his heart skip a beat and he leans in to give Marti a kiss. He cups his face, gently stroking his cheek.  
"I can't wait to dance with you tonight," Nico says, his voice soft. "And I can't wait to kiss you."  
"We can do that right now."  
He looks up at Marti who is smiling, "What do you mean?"  
"The kissing. We can do that now."  
Nico pulls him down so Marti is sitting on his knees. The weight feels good, familiar.  
"My parents aren't home for another hour," he says with a cheeky grin.  
Marti giggles. "I see."  
Nico gently pushes him onto the bed. The satin shirt can wait a few more minutes, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Bpd mood swings suck but writing about it helps.  
I miss Marti and Nico more than I want to admit. Hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Thank you @probablydaydreaming for your support while writing this :))  
And a huge shoutout to @akira14 for being one of the kindest souls in this fandom! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
